DPOV Vampire Academy
by Gabbiehannah
Summary: OK, i accidently deleted this story so i had to re-do it - i know shameful. its basically Vampire Acdemy but from Dimitri's point of view, i already know this has been done like a million times and i just wanted to try my hand at it. enjoy and r
1. Chapter 1

I stood in the backyard of a small, old house in the middle of a residential street, looking up into the window I saw two beds, with two girls lying in those beds. One girl, the closest to the window was screaming and thrashing around on her bed. Her fear evident in the nightmare that consumed her. The other girl awoke and went to comfort her friend, she spoke soothingly and the frightened girl calmed. The girl who had had the nightmare had long, blond hair, extremely pale skin and was very thin, obviously Moroi. I recognized her as the Dragomir Princess. The other had luxurious brown hair and soft brown eyes; she had a determined look upon her face. I knew her to be the reckless novice dhampir Rosemarie Hathaway, daughter of the famous guardian Janine Hathaway.

Suddenly, Rosemarie threw her hair off her shoulder, exposing her bare neck, as if offering something. Then the princess bit into her neck, comprehension dawned, she was feeding. Disgust flooded my thoughts before I realised that for them to live their was no other alternative and my thoughts were then filled with compassion and the loyalty Rosemarie showed.

Rosemarie slumped against the bed, the princess stood and walked out of the room, I saw the novice speak to the cat that was perched on the window sill. The cat stared at me then puffed up and looked like it was going to attack me should I step any closer. Rosemarie stood and came over to the window; the cat flinched but turned back to stare at me. The dhampir followed suit, she saw me and her expression turned from being dazed to frightened before the cat's reaction registered and understanding took over. I stood back into the shadows so she couldn't see me. Guardian Yuri Andreev moved quickly through the shadows to speak to me.

"What's the plan now, Belikov? She knows we're here," Yuri said.

"She's supposed to know we're here, the plan stays the same." I said sighing before I turned. " Talk to me, Fedoseev," I said into my headpiece.

"The corner, near Brown, four blocks, green Honda." Fedoseev's voice crackled through the microphone in my headpiece.

"Let's move, Yuri," I murmured.

Yuri and I ran straight to the green Honda Fedoseev had described and hid behind the nearby shrubs. I heard the two girls before I could see them. They were huffing and puffing, Rosemarie was clinging to Princess Vasilisa, she looked in bad shape and the blood loss wasn't doing anything for her. Both girls looked frantic and slightly hopeful as they saw the Honda come into view, then I stood in their way. The princess appeared frightened while the novice dhampir's expression turned offensive and earnest. They came to a screeching halt and Rosemarie pressed the princess behind her, she was very protective and loyal, I admired.

I raised my hands and tried to appear calming, they were young girls, I didn't want to hurt them, just take them back to the Academy, back to safety. The other guardians came out from their hiding places and closed ranks around the girls, there was about a dozen of us.

"Leave her alone," Rosemarie growled. "Don't touch her."

"I'm not going to-," I said as I stepped forward but was cut off by the novice attacking me, using a basic offensive maneuver. I instinctively put out my hands to ward her off but I misjudged how much weight to put behind my shove. Rosemarie instantly began to fall towards the pavement; I quickly grabbed her arm and kept her upright while she steadied herself. I caught sight of her neck and couldn't help but stare at the bite on her neck. Comprehension flickered across her eyes and she raised her free hand to her neck, seeing the blood she shook her hair over her face. I continued to stare at her neck for a moment before meeting her eyes, she returned my gaze defiantly before jerking out of my hold. I let her go and watched as the young dhampir stood next to the princess, looking as if she was going to pass out, then bracing herself for another attack.

Then the princess spoke, " Rose, don't," she said quietly.

At first there was no change in her appearance but slowly she began to relax, tension leaving her body, sagging in defeat. Seeing her resignation, I moved forward focusing on the princess, face calm, before I bowed before introducing my purpose and myself.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov," I said with a faint Russian accent. "I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess."

As soon as we had got the two runaways into the airport and onto the Academy's private jet, I saw the two whispering and taking one look at their mischievous expressions I knew they were up to something.

"Don't let them talk to each other," I warned Yuri as he escorted Rosemarie to the back of the plane. "Five minutes together and they'll come up with an escape plan."

I took the princess down to the front of the plane and sat next to the frightened girl. I knew that as soon as the airplane went up that there was no way the two could escape again and I relaxed slightly.

Sitting next to Vasilisa, her hand gripping a bottle of water tightly, betraying her fear, I leaned forward to pick up my latest Western from my bag. I sat there comfortably for the most part of the flight, except for the occasional interruption from another guardian or the princess shifting her weight.

Near the end of the flight I stood up and walked over to where Rosemarie and Yuri were sitting relieving him of his position. She turned pointedly away from me, looking out the window absentmindedly. After several moments of silence, I spoke, "Were you really going to attack all of us?" I sounded incredulous even to my own ears.

She didn't respond.

"Doing that…protecting her like that-it was very brave," I paused. "_Stupid_, but still brave. Why did you even try it?"

She glanced over at me, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Because I am her guardian." She said it like it was extremely obvious before turning back towards the window.

I sat for another moment before realizing she wasn't going to say any more, so I headed back to sit next to Vasilisa.

When we landed, Rosemarie looked around disgruntedly before accepting she had no escape route. We drove to the Academy, only stopping at the wrought iron gates so the guardians stationed there could make sure of our identity, only minutes later we were allowed to continue up the drive. It was sunset-the beginning of the vampire day.

The campus looked the same as it always did, sprawling and gothic. The building had an almost church-like architecture, what with the high peaks and carvings, wrought iron gates enclosing small gardens. The school was built around a large quadrangle ornamented with stone pathways and century old trees. I admired the loneliness of the place because we were in Montana, miles away from everything. The air was fresh with pine and leaves, overgrown forests ringed the perimeters of the campus and during the day, the mountains could be seen in the distance.

As we walked, I noticed Rosemarie race up to me.

"Hey, Comrade."

I kept walking, refusing to look at her. "You want to talk now?"

"Are you taking us to Kirova?" she asked.

"Headmistress Kirova," I corrected automatically. _What did she want?_

"Headmistress. Whatever. She is still a self-righteous old bit-"

I knew what stopped her rant right in its tracks, although there were at least a dozen other ways to get to the Headmistress' office, Alberta, captain of the guardians on campus, had instructed me to bring them straight through the commons.

Unfortunately for the girls it was breakfast time and our entrance had stopped the loud buzz of conversation, all eyes staring at our group.

**By the way, I can't change the dialogue because I am writing the same book but from a different perspective, the only dialogue I can change I have highlighted **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thanks for the review hathaway 4. I love reviews ;) I love to hear what people think of my work even if it isnt good-it helps me improve. **** so here is another chapter **

**Disclaimer: I am not Richelle Mead, I am not awesome enough, I don't own anything. Although I wouldn't mind owning Dimitri ;) **

We eventually arrived at Headmistress Kirova's office, she looked the same as usual, sharp-nosed, grey-haired, slim and tall. Most of the guardians left the office as soon as the girls sat down, Alberta and I stayed. We stood against the wall putting our "guardian" faces on.

The Headmistress looked about to eat the girls put before a deep, gentle voice stopped her.

"Vasilisa."

I knew who it was, Prince Victor Dashkov, for some unknown reason I didn't trust this man, even if he was frail and looked to be twice his age. I watched as he hugged the princess, "Uncle," she whispered.

Smiling, he patted her back. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe, Vasilisa." He turned to Rosemarie, "And you too, Rose."

Ms. Kirova gave the prince and princess a couple more minutes before drawing her to her seat.

Then she lectured the two girls, she was well known for her lectures and this one was especially good, covering the usual expected topics, responsibility, reckless behavior and self-centeredness. I observed this with little of my attention, instead focusing more upon the two girls. I was intrigued, I was beginning to think they were more than just best friends were, they were closer, more intimate. I had seen this sort of relationship only once before. The couple had thought it a one-off, never to happen again, I was thought they were wrong because it was becoming quite clear that these two were bonded.

I tuned back into the Headmistress' tirade just as she began to focus on Rosemarie specifically.

"You, Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind. The promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi. It is a great trust. A trust you violated by selfishly taking the princess away from here. The Strigoi would love to finish off the Dragomir's; _you_ nearly enabled them to do it."

"Rose didn't kidnap me," Vasilisa said calmly. "I wanted to go. Don't blame her."

The Headmistress _tsk_ed while pacing the office with her hands behind her back.

"Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one who orchestrated the entire plan for all I know, but it was still_ her _responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. If she'd done her duty, she would have notified someone. If she had done her duty she would have kept you safe."

Something in Rose snapped then. "I _did_ do my duty," she shouted jumping to her feet, making Alberta and I flinch, we left her though, she wasn't hitting anyone. "I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of _you_-" she made a sweeping gesture around the room, "-could do it. I took her away to protect her." _How was beyond me_, I thought. "I did what I had to do, you certainly weren't going to."

The Headmistress' face was blank. "Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her." _I had to agree with her on that. _"Unless there is something you're not telling us."

Rosemarie stayed silent.

"I see. Well, then, by my estimation, the only reason you left-aside from the novelty of it, no doubt-was to avoid the consequences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before your disappearance."

"No, that's not-"

"And that only makes my decision that much easier. As a Moroi, the princess must continue on here at the Academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligations to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible."

"I…what?"

Vasilisa stood up. "You can't do that! She's my guardian."

"She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a guardian at all. She's still a novice."

"But my parents-" the princess insisted.

"I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave." _That was harsh, in my opinion_.

This novice might have taken the Dragomir Princess out into danger but I was beginning to get the feeling she would only have done for a good reason.

"Where are you going to send me? To my mum on Nepal? Did she even know I was gone? Or maybe you'll send me to my _father_?" Rosemarie screamed.

Ms. Kirova's eyes narrowed and the novice's voice became rather frosty. "Or maybe you're going to send me off to be a bloodwhore. Try that and we'll be gone by the end of the day."

"Miss Hathaway," she hissed, "you are out of line."

I felt it was time to step in before someone said anything _too _bad, this novice had potential and she had a bond with the princess, she was worth keeping.

"They have a bond." I said in a low voice, breaking the tension as everyone turned towards me. I turned to Rose. "Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?"

Ms. Kirova was caught off guard, glancing between the two girls and myself. "No…that's impossible. That hasn't happened in centuries."

"It obvious," I said. "I suspected as soon as I started watching them." Neither of the girls' spoke, Rose averted her eyes.

"That is a gift," the prince whispered. "A rare and wonderful thing."

"The best guardians always had them," I added. "In the stories."

Ms. Kirova got over her shock and the outrage returned. "Stories that are centuries old," she exclaimed. "Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay at the Academy after everything she's done?"

I shrugged. "She might be wild and disrespectful; but if she has potential-"

"Wild and disrespectful?" Rose interrupted. "Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?"

"Guardian Belikov is the princess' guardian now," the Headmistress answered. "Her _sanctioned _guardian."

"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?"

Ouch! That was rude and hypocritical, considering her file said descended from a Scottish dhampir mother and Turkish Moroi father.

Kirova threw her hands up in exasperation and turned to me. "You see? Completely undisciplined! All the psychic bongs and _very _raw potential in the world cant make up for that. A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian at all."

"So teach her discipline," I suggested. "Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again."

"Impossible. She'll still be hopelessly behind her peers."

"No, I wont," Rose argued, but we ignored her.

"Then give her extra training sessions,' I said. Damn! Kirova really didn't like this girl.

We continued to argue while everyone else just watched like it was a Ping-Pong game.

"Who's going to put in the extra time?" Kirova demanded. "You?

My arguments cam to an abrupt halt. "Well, that's not what I-"

Kirova crossed her arms in satisfaction. "Yes. That's what I thought."

I frowned and looked at the two pathetic girls, looking at me with big, pleading eyes. It would be beyond cruel to separate them, even without the bond.

"Yes," I finally said. "I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones."

"And then what?" Kirova really wasn't happy about this. "She goes unpunished?"

"Find some other way to punish her," I answered. "Guardian numbers have gone down to much to risk losing another. A girl, in particular."

True, but not my real reason for keeping them here, I want to get to the bottom of why the girls had run in the first place.

Prince Victor Dashkov spoke up. "I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent."

Talent, hey? Maybe she has more in her than I suspected.

Ms. Kirova stared out the black, tinted window, when she turned back to Vasilisa, their eyes met. "Please Ms. Kirova. Let Rose stay," Kirova sighed.

"If Miss Hathaway stays, here's how it will be." I sighed internally in relief. "Your continued enrollment at St. Vladimir's is strictly probationary. Step out of line _once_, and your gone. You will attend all classes and required training's for novices you age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have-before _and_ after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply with any of this and you will be sent…away."

Rose gave a harsh laugh. "Banned from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us apart?" she nodded towards Vasilisa. "Afraid we'll run away again?"

"I'm taking precautions. As I'm sure you recall, you were never properly punished for destroying school property. You have a lot to make up for," Her lips tightened into a thin, straight line. "You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it."

I saw that Rose was going to protest, I sent a look her way, hoping to convey that I both believed in her and that she was stupid to keep fighting Kirova. She looked away and stared at the floor. At last she looked up and exhaled. "Fine. I accept."

So tell me what you think more reviews I get the more inspired I am to type ;)

Gabbiehannah xx.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I didn't get any reviews this time but I will continue to type because maybe I might get one **

**Read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or anything I am not Richelle Mead…blah blah blah yada yada yada.**

Ms. Kirova ordered that the two girls go straight to class, Alberta and I escorted Rose to the guidance counselor's room. We stayed outside while she went in. As soon as the door was firmly closed, Alberta turned to me.

"How the hell did you know they had a bond?"

"I have seen one once before," I answered truthfully.

"Where?"

"Back home in Russia."

Alberta thought that over for a minute, before turning back to me with a sly grin spread across her face. "Good luck teaching Rose Hathaway discipline."

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"Describe Rose for me," Alberta ordered, seemingly changing the subject.

I frowned slightly in confusion. "Determined, loyal, a bit wild and disrespectful and in need of some discipline."

Alberta laughed, "By the end of the day, that description will make Rose seem like a good kid."

"Great." I said sardonically. _What had I got myself into?_

Seconds later, Rose came out and we headed for the gym, Alberta leading the way, followed by Rose and I pulled up the rear. Rose scanned her timetable sullenly and I caught a look of it over her shoulder. I would be in the back of her first two classes but I couldn't remember where I was supposed to be for the third and fourth periods.

When we walked into the gym all the kids stopped what they were doing or saying and turned in our direction. Rose scanned the crowd and caught the eye of a guy called Mason Ashford, Rose grinned.

"Hey Mason, wipe the drool off your face. If you're going to think about me naked, do it on your own time."

"This _is_ my time, Hathaway." Ashford returned. "I'm leading today's session."

"Oh yeah?" Rose retorted. "Huh. Well I guess this is a good time to think about me naked, then."

"Its _always_ a good time to think about you naked," added Eddie Castile.

I shook my head and walked away, "Stupid kids," I muttered in Russian. I went and stood up against the wall and observed the class.

Rose partnered with Ashford and he kicked her to the ground at least fifty times, for someone who hadn't trained for two years she was doing fairly well. Not to mention she could walk and managed to have sarcasm dripping from every word she spoke.

I walked off to the next class I was supervising, Stan Alto's Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3. Stan walked in looking angry as usual but his expression intensified 10-fold just by looking at Rose Hathaway. His eyes widened in mock surprise as he circled the room and came to stand by her desk.

"What's this? No one told me we had a guest speaker here today. Rose Hathaway. What a priveldge1 how very_ generous_ of you to take time out of your busy schedule and share your knowledge with us."

Rose didn't say anything, no one did. I felt bad for her, Stan was a bully, he liked to pick on the kids, it disgusted me. He gestured for Rose to stand.

"Well, come on. Don't just sit there! Come up to the front so you can help me lecture the class."

There was a thick silence, Stan scared the novices, so no one laughed at her, nor defended her. Rose stood, though, striding up to the front of the class and giving them a bold look, tossing her hair over her shoulder, she was the picture of a beautiful, confident goddess.

"So, Hathaway." Stan said cheerfully. "Enlighten us about your protective techniques."

"My…techniques?"

"Of course. Because presumably you must have had some sort of plan the rest of us couldn't understand when you took an underage Moroi royal out of the Academy and exposed her to constant Strigoi threats."

"We never ran into any Strigoi," Rose replied.

"Obviously." Stan was an ass and he was going to make this painful for Rose. I wasn't so sure whether or not she deserved it, I agreed that she had to be punished but humiliating her in front of her peers? "I already figured that out, seeing as how you're still alive."

Rose didn't say anything and Stan began to pace in front of the class. "So what'd you do? How'd you make sure she stayed safe? Did you avoid going out at night?" he continued.

"Sometimes."

'_Sometimes._" Stan said mimicking Rose in a high, off pitch voice. "Well then, I suppose you slept during the day and stayed guard at night."

"Er…no."

"No? But that's one of the first things mentioned in the chapter on solo guarding. Oh wait, you wouldn't know that because _you weren't here_."

"I watched the area when we went out."

"Oh? Well that's something. Did you use Carnegie's Quadrant Surveillance Method or the Rotational Survey?"

Rose didn't respond, how could she, she hadn't been here, she probably didn't know what the terms meant.

"Ah. I'm guessing you used the Hathaway-Glance-Around-When-You-Remember-To Method."

"No!" Rose exclaimed angrily. "That's not true. I watched her. She's still alive isn't she?"

Stan walked up to her and leaned into her face. "Because you got _lucky_."

"Strigoi aren't lurking around every corner out there," she said. "It's not like what we've been taught. Its safer than you guys make it sound."

"Safer? _Safer?_ We are at war with the Strigoi!" he yelled. "One of them could walk right up to you and snap your pretty little neck before you even noticed him-" he was right, she _did_ have a pretty neck. "-and he'd barely break a sweat doing it. You might have more speed and strength than a Moroi or human, but you are nothing,_ nothing,_ compared to a Strigoi. They are deadly, and they are powerful. And do you know what makes them stronger?"

Rose looked like she was about to cry. "Moroi blood," was all she whispered.

"What was that?" Stan taunted. "I didn't catch it."

"Moroi blood! Moroi blood makes them stronger."

Stan nodded and took a few steps back. "Yes. It does. It makes them stronger and harder to destroy. They'll kill and drink from a human or dhampir, but they want Moroi blood more than anything else. They seek it. They've turned to the dark side to gain immortality, and they do whatever they can to keep that immortality. Desperate Strigoi have attacked Moroi in public. Groups of Strigoi have raided academies exactly like this one. There are Strigoi who have lived for thousands of years and fed off generations of Moroi. They're almost impossible to kill. And_ that _is why Moroi numbers are dropping. They aren't strong enough-even with guardians-to protect themselves. Some Moroi don't even see the point of running anymore and are simply turning Strigoi by choice. And as the Moroi disappear…"

"…so do the dhampirs." Rose finished.

"Well," he said. "It looks like you learned something after all. Now we'll have to see if you can learn enough to pass this class and qualify for you field experience next semester."

Two classes after Stan's I caught up with Rose on her way to the commons for lunch.

"I suppose you saw what happened in Stan's class?" she asked without preamble.

"Yes.'

"And you don't think that was unfair?" she asked incredulously.

"Was he right? Do you think you were fully prepared to protect Vasilisa?"

She looked at the ground. "I kept her alive." She murmured.

"How did you go fighting against your classmates today?"

When she didn't respond, I continued. "If you cant fight _them_-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She snapped.

I slowed my stride to match hers. "You're strong and fast by nature. You just need to keep yourself trained. Didn't you play any sports while you were gone?"

"Sure," she shrugged. "Now and then."

"You didn't join any teams?"

"Too much work. If id wanted to practice that much I would have stayed here."

I gave Rose an exasperated look. "You'll never be able to really protect the princess if you don't hone your skills. You'll always be lacking."

"I'll be able to protect." She said fiercely.

"You have no guarantees of being assigned to her you know-for your field experience _or _after you graduate." I said in a low, unapologetic voice. "No one wants to waste the bond-but no ones going to give her an inadequate guardian either. If you want to be with her, then you need to work for it. You have your lessons. You have me. Use us or don't. You're an ideal choice to guard Vasilisa when you both graduate-if you can prove you're worthy. I hope you will."

"Lissa, call her Lissa," she corrected.

With that I walked away.

**Ok, guys so I hope you like this chapter read and review!**

**Also, I have another story I am writing although it's not in this category it under the Study Series. It's called Past Study, so if any of you are interested please have a look and r&r. **** thanks.**

**Gabbiehannah xx. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so here is the next chapter guys. Please enjoy. Also I am currently looking for a beta-reader for this story so any volunteers just PM me. **** Thanks. **

I spent the rest of my lunchtime forming a basic training plan, first to assess her capabilities, strengths and weaknesses. From there I would determine what she needed to work and so on. I sat in my small office in the guardian administration block. The "office" consisted of a small 500 x 700 mm desk and a straight-backed wooden chair. There was a waste-paper basket and a shapeless watercolor print. I had an out-of-date computer monitor and hard drive, several notepads and pens littered the other remaining space. I had two built-in drawers, the top one held more stationary and notebooks, the other served as a filing cabinet that held all of my research notes.

I drew a flow-chart on a blank page in one of my notepads, titling it "Rosemarie Hathaway: Training Plan." I drew up my plan, which took me longer than I had expected but luckily I had a free afternoon. When I was finished there was only two periods left in the school day. I decided that I wanted to get a bit of background knowledge on Rose and find out how she co-operated best.

I went out of my "office" and down the hall, turning down the corridor second on the left and then the first right to Alberta's office. She seemed like the most reliable source because of her leading role as captain and also that she was a great judge of character. She also knew most of the novices on a first name basis and had seen most of them go through the Academy since the beginning. I knocked on the door and waited for Alberta to permit me. When she didn't answer I went down the corridor and bumped in Yuri Andreev.

"You seen Alberta?" I asked.

"No," Yuri replied.

"Ok, thanks. If you see her tell her I'm looking."

"Why do you want her?" Yuri asked.

"I need to talk to her." I said, turning on my heel and walked off. I really disliked Yuri but he was a good guardian, just an in-your-face-I-have-to-know-everything type of guardian.

Finally, after almost an hour's worth of searching I found Alberta in the cafeteria getting some lunch.

"You're hard to track down." I murmured quietly.

"Oh!" Alberta gasped in surprise. "Belikov! You startled me. And why on earth are you trying to track me down?"

"To ask about Rose Hathaway," I replied smoothly.

"What do you want to know?" Alberta replied cautiously.

"Her basic history and what makes her the most cooperative," I answered.

"I can answer the first, but if you find the answer to the second-let me know."

"Ok, just give me what you can."

"Rosemarie Hathaway-where to begin? She was born, as you undoubtedly know, to a Moroi non-royal father and to a dhampir mother-Janine Hathaway. She has spent most of her life here at the Academy, her mother having other duties in Nepal. She has been best friends with Princess Vasilisa since kindergarten when she told the teacher-in true Rose style, of course- that she and the princess would not write their names because it was too hard. Well that was the general gist of it, anyway. But honestly, I don't blame her. Five-year-olds trying to spell Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir? Its just plain cruel.

"Anyway, over the years Rose has been in an innumerable amount of petty fights and so on." Alberta continued. "She is strong-willed, determined and loyal. She would do anything for the princess, even if it makes no sense to us; she escaped with the princess for a reason. I want to know that reason.

"Rose used to be top of the social scene before she left, she was always invited to one party or another with Vasilisa in tow. Which is why we never understood why they left other than to place it on that incident that happened right before they left. She's the same as any ordinary kid her age except she is bonded, prone to not thinking before she acts and being an out-right smart ass. She is considered a legend among the novices and she receives as a certain amount of respect." Alberta concluded. She had covered the basic facts, but also inserted her own opinions of the novice, I realised that Alberta liked Rose even with all her misgivings, Alberta saw through her sassy remarks and I-don't-care attitude and found an intellectual girl. I hoped that I could find this part of her personality too.

"So, what's she like in terms of fighting?" I made sure I didn't sound too interested.

"She, Mason Ashford and Eddie Castile used to fight for the top marks, she's a genius and very good-its almost second nature. Once you get her going you'll see what I mean. By the way, she is great at inserting sarcasm in unwanted scenarios and she loves to complain. Ignore it. Now go. I have work to do and you have to set up a training session." Alberta answered at length.

I nodded and walked to the door, I paused, turned around and called out to Alberta. "Hey, thanks."

Alberta nodded and walked off.

I had finished setting up the gym fifteen minutes ago, the final bell of the day had rung ten minutes ago and still Rose was absent. I decided to go and find her, I wasn't exactly a patient being but I tried. Five minutes later I saw her and the princess having a conversation. The princess appeared upset while Rose looked concerned for her friend.

"Rose?" I called out.

Both girls looked up at me guiltily when they heard my voice and wondered if they were planning to escape again. "You're late for practice."

I nodded politely in the direction of Vasilisa, "Princess."

Rose and I walked off towards the gym in silence, Rose appeared to be in another world judging by the look on her face.

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Please review it only takes a couple of seconds and your advice is much appreciated.

**Gabbiehannah xx. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so the chapters should come a bit quicker from now on, because I am on holidays. Yay for me. **** And all those who are reading my story because that means quicker updates. Also an odd review is always welcome **** I noticed that I got a heap of story alert and favouriting for the last chapter and thank you to all. It is really appreciated and it tells me you enjoy my story-if only a little bit. **

**Ok I shall get on with it now :L **

I decided that I would give her a heads-up on what to expect from the next couple of days. Rose simply ignored me; she had a faraway expression. I continued to tell her about what she could expect from the coming weeks after I had assessed her capabilities. She continued to ignore me and appear like she hadn't heard a word I had said.

"Rose? Rose?" I leaned toward her, stabilizing her by holding her shoulders. She seemed to suddenly become aware of her surroundings. "Are you all right?"

"I…yeah. I was…I was with Lissa…" Rose lifted a hand to her head, she looked scared and nonplussed. Emotions she wasn't used to feeling-judging by the look on her face. "I was in her head."

"Her..head?" I asked confused and slightly flabbergasted.

"Yeah. Its part of the bond."

"Is she all right?" I asked, instantly back into guardian mode.

"Yeah, she's…" Rose seemed to consider the question before she finally murmured, "She's not in danger."  
"Can you keep going?" I asked, genuinely concerned for her mental and physical wellbeing. What I really wanted to know was if _she _was ok.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"While Rose was in the change room, I made some final preparations before our training began. Rose came out and suggested that maybe I could let her off this time.

I laughed.

"Why is that funny?" she asked indignantly.

"Oh," my smirk disappeared. "You were serious."

"Of course I was! Look, I've technically been awake for _two _days. Why do we have to start this training now? Let me got to bed." Alberta hadn't been joking about her complaining. "It's just an hour."

I crossed my arms and looked down at her, she had soft brown eyes that at this moment were trying to do the whole 'puppy-dog eyes' thing; too bad for her it wasn't working.

"How do you feel right now? After the training you've done so far?"

"I hurt like hell."

"You'll feel worse tomorrow."

"So?" Rose asked, not following my logic.

"So, better to jump in now while you still feel…not as bad."

"What kind of logic is that?" she asked incredulously.

She didn't argue anymore though, so I led her into the weights room. I showed her what weights I wanted her to use and how many reps I wanted her to perform. Then I went and sat in a corner and pulled out my battered Western novel from on the plane.

When she finished I stood beside her and showed her some cooling down stretches she could use in the future. "How'd you end up as Lissa's guardian?" Rose asked. "You weren't here a few years ago. Were you even trained at this school?"

I didn't answer straight away because I don't like talking about myself. I knew I had to answer her but I didn't know how much I wanted t reveal. "No. I attended the one in Siberia."

"Whoa. That's got to be the only place worse than Montana."

I didn't acknowledge her joke, but continued to answer her questions. "After I graduated, I was a guardian to a Zeklos lord. He was killed recently," my smile dropped. "They sent me her because they needed extras on campus. When the princess turned up, they assigned me to her, since I'd already be around. Not that it matters until she leaves campus."

"Rose thought about that for a minute, then asked: "Did this lord die on you watch?"

"No. He was with his other guardian. I was away." I said evasively.

I fell silent reminiscing the day that I had got the call in the Bali hut I had rented out. The guardians had sent me on a 'holiday'. They did that every so often, I had promised myself I would never go on one again. I remembered getting on the plane to go home, scared and afraid of what might be left there, waiting for me. I felt responsible, if I had been there would things have turned out different? Would it have saved both the Moroi's and the dhampirs life? I really had needed the vacation though, I was exhausted-mentally and physically.

"Hey," Rose said suddenly, snapping me out of my depressing state of mind. "Did you help come up with the plan to get us back? Because it was pretty good. Brute force and all that."

I arched an eyebrow curiously. "You're complimenting me on that?"

"Well, it was a hell of a lot better than the last one they tried."

"Last one?" I asked confused. _What was she on about?_

"Yeah. In Chicago. With the psi-hounds," she explained.

"This was the first we found you. In Portland." I said, still confused, my mind churning.

Rose sat up and crossed her legs. "Um. I don't think I imagined psi-hounds. Who else would have sent them?" _Who else, indeed? _"They only answer to Moroi. Maybe no one told you about it."

"Maybe," I said, dismissive. I would definitely have known and besides the school didn't own any psi-hounds.

I sent Rose back to the novices' dorm and headed back to my "office". I pulled out my filing draw and found the tab on psi-hounds. I looked through all the documents I had but not one of them contained any information on the list of owners-or more importantly, registered owners.

I went hunting through the archives and finally found the document I was looking for. I took the file back to my office and studied it. Surprised to find Prince Victor Dashkov's name on the list. _What on earth would _he _need them for?_ Other than that I didn't find anything interesting-let alone someone who wanted to actually hunt down the girls. I kept looking the list over before I realised that if I didn't leave now I would be late to my guard duty at the gate.

I didn't get back to my room until mid-morning, which was rather late at night for the vampires. I went straight over to my bed and collapsed into oblivion.


	6. Chapter 6

**So did everyone like the last chapter? I hope so! **

**Anyway I would like to give a shout out to Samma21. 1****st**** reviewer ever! You are amazing! Thank you so much and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Read AND review please. Thanks to all the favouriting and story alerts too. **

Rose appeared dead-beat when she turned up to her training session that morning but she survived, as I knew she would. I was in her second period class; Stan's class and she managed to make it through without him tormenting her too much. I was also in her third period class and she got kicked down more times than the first day but she didn't faint, which was a good thing I figured.

The next few weeks passed without incident, Rose was becoming better, quicker and stronger. I had started to make her run every morning, meaning she was out in the cold Montana, autumn air. Poor Rose.

I had been training Rose for around three weeks when one day she walked into the gym while I was sprawled on a mat. I was reading a Louis L'Amour book while I listened to "When Doves Cry" by Prince, which was singing through the portable CD player that I had brought in.

"Whoa, Dimitri," Rose said as she slung her back on the ground. "I realise this is actually a current hit in Eastern Europe right now, but do you think we could maybe listen to something that wasn't recorded before I was born?"

My eyes flickered over to where she was standing. "What does it matter to you? I'm the one who's going to be listening to it. You'll be outside running."

I saw her make a face in my peripheral vision but I otherwise ignored her while she stretched her hamstrings.

"Hey," Rose asked as she moved onto the next set of stretches. "What's with all the running, anyway? I mean I realize the importance of stamina and all that but shouldn't I be moving onto something with a little more hitting? They're still killing me in practice."

"Maybe you should hit harder," I said dryly.

"I'm serious."

"Hard to tell the difference." I said as I put my book down, not bothering to get up though. "My job is to get you ready to defend the princess and fight dark creatures, right?"

"Yup." _Great articulation skills, Rose_, I thought mildly.

"So tell me this: suppose you manage to kidnap her again and take her off to the mall. While your there, a Strigoi comes at you. What will you do?"

"Depends what store we're in."

I gave her an exasperated look.

"Fine. I'll stab him with a silver stake."

I sat up and crossed my legs. "Oh?" I asked, raising one eyebrow. "Do you have a silver stake? Do you even know how to use one?"

Rose looked away, scowling. Silver stakes were a guardian's deadliest and most efficient weapon. Made with Moroi elemental magic, stabbing a Strigoi through the heart meant instant death. The blades were of a silver stake were also lethal to a Moroi, so that is why most novices didn't know how to wield one until their last years in the Academy and they certainly weren't allowed one until they left except for under special circumstances.

"Okay. I'll cut off his head." Rose suggested.

"Ignoring the fact that you don't have a weapon to do that, how will you compensate for the fact that he may be a foot taller than you?"

Rose straightened up, an annoyed look played across her features. "Fine, then I'll set him on fire."

"Again, with what?" I challenged.

"Alright, I give up. You're just messing with me. I'm at the mall and I see a Strigoi. What do I do?"

I looked her in the eyes unblinkingly. "You run."

When Rose finished her stretching I promised that I would run with her.

We set out into the chilly October night, an hour before school starts for the young Moroi and novices. The sun was sinking on the Western horizon, lighting up the snow-capped mountains with an orange glow.

We stayed silent and I matched my pace to her so that we would be running together. Suddenly, Rose picked up her speed, visibly pushing herself. After 3 laps, we still had 9 to go to make the full 3 miles.

When we reached our 9th lap, a group of novices passed by. Mason Ashford called out to Rose. "Good form, Rose."

She smiled and waved back at her peer.

"You're slowing down," I snapped. My voice was harsher than had intended, I was angry and I wasn't altogether sure why. "Is this why your times aren't getting faster? You're easily distracted?"

Rose increased her pace again and kept her head down.

In those last laps, I thought. Why did I get so angry when she acknowledged the Ashford kid? What was wrong with me? She was just being friendly towards her, well, friend.

We finally finished and I checked her time, surprised, I saw that she had shaved two minutes off her best time.

"Not bad, huh?" she crowed when I told her. We headed back into the gym to do a few cool-down stretches. "Looks like I could get as far as the Limited before the Strigoi got me at the mall. Not sure how Lissa would do?"

"If she was with you, she'd be okay." I reassured her.

Rose looked up in surprise, it was the first time I had really complimented her. I was looking at her in amusement.

And that's when I happened.

Rose's face suddenly exploded in pain. Then, seconds later, she vision cleared and she tore off running. Without saying anything, I quickly got to my feet and struggled to catch up with her. Something was up with the princess, I could just tell. "What's wrong?" I called out to her.

She didn't answer just kept running towards the female Moroi dorm.

Its looming, ivy-covered form came into view at the same time as the princess caught up with us, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Rose demanded, grabbing the princess' arms and forcing her to look at her.

Vasilisa didn't answer; she just threw her arms around the novice and sobbed into her shoulder. Rose stood there, stroking her hair and reassuring her that it would be ok.

I hovered over the two girls, unsure as to what was going on, but I stayed alert and battle-ready, my body coiled to spring into action.

A half-hour later, the two girls, two guardians, Ms. Kirova and the hall matron and myself were crammed into Vasilisa's room. Outside in the hall, other Moroi girls were trying to decipher what was going on. Natalie Dashkov pushed her way in and discovered why everyone was so shocked and revolted.

There was a mutilated fox on the princess' pillow.

**Hope everyone likes this chapter! R&r.**

**Also if anyone is interested, within the next day or two I will be creating a new fanfiction. It the Last Sacrifice, the way I picture the last book and how the saga will end. I know again, its been done before, but mine's different.**

**Please check it out! **

**Btw I am still looking for a beta-reader for this story so if there are any volunteers please PM me!**

**Thanks,**

**Gabbiehannah xx. **


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so I would like to thank LaraJade17 and Samma21 for your reviews. That means that the amount of reviews has doubled since the last chapter! I hope this one does the same ;)

**Also, I havent heard anyone say anything about beta-ing this story. Position is still open please PM me if you would like to. :D**

**Enjoy, read and review.**

The fox's coat was a reddish-brown, flecked with white. It looked soft, almost like a cat's fur. Its throat had been slit and the insides looked pink and jellylike. The beautiful soft coat was tarnished with blood and had dribbled down onto the princess' yellow bed cover. The fox's eyes stared upward, glazed over with a look of shock. As if it could understand what was happening.

I felt sick to my stomach, this poor creature had been mutilated. A sick, twisted person who had a cold heart had murdered an innocent fox. Anger, sadness and nausea welled up inside me.

"It was still alive when I got back," I heard Lissa whisper to Rose. "Barely. Oh God, it was twitching.

It must have suffered so much." I could hear the compassion and grief in this traumatized girl's voice.

"Did you-?" Rose murmured so low I had to strain to catch it over the bustle everyone was making.

"No. I wanted to…I started to…" _What? What was she talking about?_

"Then forget about it," Rose said fiercly, a sharp note to her voice. "Its stupid. Somebody's stupid joke. They'll clean it up. Probably even give you a new room if you want."

"Rose…do you remember…that one time…?"

"Stop it," Rose said. "Forget about it. This isnt the same thing."

"What if someone saw? What if someone know?…"

_Knows what?_

Lissa flinched. "No. Its not the same. It has nothing to do with that. Do you hear me? Its going to be okay," Rose said, reassuring her friend.

Lissa nodded vaguely.

"Get this cleaned up," Kirova yelled at the hall matron. "And find out if anyone saw anything."

I was helping with the clean-up process when the matron realized Rose was in the Moroi dorm. Somewhere out-of-bounds for her probationary status. I was ordered to take her away. She begged to be allowed to stay with Lissa. If it were up to me I would have let them, but as it was the matron wouldn't let up.

We were walking back to the novices', niether of us said anything. Finally, when we were almost there, I decided to break the silence.

"You know something." This I had concluded after hearing hers and Lissa's whispered conversation. "You know something about what happened. Is this what you meant when you told Headmistress Kirova that Lissa was in danger?"

"I don't know anything. Its just some sick joke."

"Do you jave any idea who'd do it? Or why?" I probed further.

Rose considered my question for a moment. "No. No clue."

"Rose, if you know something, tell me. We're on the same side. We both want to protect her. This is serious."

Rose spun around, eyes flashing. "Yeah, it _is _serious. Its all serious. And you have me doing laps everyday when I should be learning to fight and defend her! Teach me something. _Teach me how to fight. _I already know how to run away."

I watched her rant silently, calmly. She needed to get this out, she needed to yell and scream a bit after what she had just witnessed. I got that, I felt like doing it a bit myself. Instead I motioned her forward and told her clamly that she was late for practice.

Sorry guys, this is just a bit of a filler chapter but if I had added it onto the last one it would have been too long. Don't worry though I am working hard to get the next chapter up. Sorry to disappoint but a lot of the text in the book is Rose's personal thoughts. So it makes it kinda hard to do that in DPOV.

**Sorry, hope it passable though. **

**Gabbiehannah xx.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys, that last chapter was terrible. I promise that this one is better though **

**Hope we like. **

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all…unfortunately.**

**Chapter 8**

That day I observed most of Rose's novice classes and she fought with a passion. She won her first hand-to-hand battle, completely devouring Shane Reyes. The class applauded her performance and noticed her comeback was set in motion.

A flare of anger flashed through me when the Ashford kid touched Rose's arm. I couldn't fathom why though. Why did I always get so irritated and upset whenever Ashford or any other male for that matter, touched her of went anywhere near her?

I spent the rest of my day doing paperwork and updating files for Alberta. It was a tedious job but it required a fair amount of concentration. I was heading back to my dorm after my training with Rose when Stan Alto stepped into my path.

"Belikov," Stan said in greeting.

"Guardian Alto," I returned formally.

"I would just like to congratulate you."

"And may I ask why?" I asked politely although slightly confused.

"For _almost _taming Rose Hathaway. She actually seems to be becoming more disciplined." Alto said laughing.

"Rose is far from tame or disciplined." I returned lightly. "But I do my best, thank you."

We continued our conversation for a few minutes more before I excused myself. I continued on my way to the dhampir dorms, as I walked in I noticed Rose whispering something in a royal Moroi's ear. She walked back in the direction of her room and the Moroi stood murmuring a quick farewell to his study partner and left.

I decided to follow him, see where he was going, because he certainly wasn't going back to his dorm. I recognized where he was headed, the fourth floor lounge, it had been deserted for years. I took a short cut and watched Rose slip in, moments later, so did the royal.

I was fuming. What did she see in him? Why did I care? What were they going to do? Should I go in there or just leave? I stood, fixed in my spot for almost ten minutes debating whether or not I should walk in. I pressed my ear up against the door.

"Spot it. I told you, I'm not like that. But if you want something to do with your mouth, I can give you some ideas." I heard Rose say flirtatiously.

"Yeah?"

That was the last straw, I opened the door and watched the two teens spring apart. I quickly crossed the room to where the Moroi was sitting and dragged him to his feet via his shirt.

"What's your name?" I growled.

"J-Jesse, sir. Jesse Zeklos, sir."

"Mr. Zeklos, do you have permission to be in this part of the dorm?"

"No, sir."

"Do you know the rules about male and female interactions around here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I suggest you get out of here as fast as you can before I turn you over to someone who will punish you accordingly. If I ever see you like this again-" I pointed over to where Rose huddled half-dressed on the lounge-"_I _will be the one to punish you. And it will hurt. A lot. Do you understand?" I threatened.

Zeklos swallowed, "Yes, sir."

"Then _go_." I released him and the kid ran out. Then I turned to Rose. I didn't say anything, just stared then I noticed how little she was actually wearing and how good she looked. I studied her, her face, her body. She was beautiful.

"You see something you like?" Rose asked confidently.

"Get dressed," I ground out.

"How'd you find me? You following me to make sure I don't run away?"

"Be quiet," I snapped. I got down so that we were at eye-level. "A janitor saw you and reported it," I lied. "Do you have any idea how stupid this was?"

"I know, I know, the whole probation thing, right?"

"Not just that. I'm talking about the stupidity of getting yourself into _that _kind of situation in the first place."

"I get myself in _that_ kind of situation all the time, Comrade. It's not a big deal." Rose said angrily.

"Stop calling me that. You don't even know what you're talking about."

"Sure I do. I had to do a report on Russia and the R.S.S.R last year."

"_U_.S.S.R. And it _is _a big deal for a Moroi to be with a dhampir girl. They like to brag."

"So?"

"_So?_" I said in disgust. : So don't you have any respect? Think about Lissa. You made yourself look cheap. You live up to what a lot of people already think about dhampir girls, and it reflects back on her. And me."

"Oh, I see. Is that what this is about? Am I hurting your big, bad male pride? Are you afraid I'll ruin reputation?"

"My reputation is already made, Rose. I set my standards and lived up to them long ago. What you do with yours remains to be seen." I hardened the tone of my voice. "Now get back to your room-if you can manage it without throwing yourself at someone else."

"Is that your subtle way of calling me a slut?"

**Better? Love it/ hate it? Let me know. What can I do to make it better?**

**Thanks,**

**Gabbiehannah xx.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, so I am not sure whether this will just be a filler chapter or if I will make something of it. I hope it will be more but I have exams and assignments starting in a about 2 weeks so I am studying and whatnot like crazy. Please excuse any grammar errors.

**Hope we all enjoy it ****. **

**R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It is all Richelle Mead's. She is kind enough though to let people like me play around with her storylines and characters. She is amazing. **

_*"Is that your subtle way of calling me a slut?" *_

Chapter 9

"I hear the stories you guys tell. I've heard stories about you," I said to Rose. I had meant for my words to be taken as an insult. I couldn't understand why but she occupied my thoughts. She had no right to and yet she makes me feel…I cant place it. That's what angers me, she makes me feel confused and incompetent. I am a fully trained guardian and fairly good one at that. A 16-17 year old girl shoudlnt have that amount of an effect on me. I was disappointed in her too, I had expected more of her than to be fooling around with royal Moroi. She _could _be more than that, she was letting herself down.

Rose began to blink back tears. "Why is it wrong to…I don't know, have fun? Im seventeen, you know. I should be able to enjoy it."

"You're seventeen, and in less than a year, someone's life and death will be in you hands." I kept my voice frim but the tears she was holding back softened me like nothing else would have. "If you were human or Moroi, you could have fun. You could do things other girls could."

"But youre saying I cant."

I looked away trying to think of something that could convince of how serious things were and why she couldn't do things other girls her age can. Then one particular mermory came to mind.

"When I was seventeen, I met Ivan Zeklos. We werent like you and Lissa, but we became friends and he requested me as his guardian when I graduated. I was the top student in my school. I paid attention ti everything in my classes, but in the end, it wasn't enough. That's how it is in this life. One slip, one distraction…" I sighed, remembering _my _slip, _my _distraction. "And its too late."

After a moment, Rose had a look of realisation on her face.

"Jesse's a Zeklos.'

"I know."

"Does it bother you? Does he remind you of Ivan?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel. It doesn't matter how any of us feels," I replied.

"But it does bother you." She made it sound like a statement not a question. She was right too. He _did_ remind me of Ivan and it _did _bother me. A lot.

"You hurt. everyday. Don't you? You miss him."

How did she know that? How nobody ele knew, nor had they guessed. How was is it that this beautiful seventeen-year-old girl was anle to read me better than anyone else? I struggled to cover up my show of emotion, my lapse in concentrtion. That's what tipped her off, right? I hoped so. I pulled my guardian mask on with more difficulty than usual.

"It doesn't matter how I feel. _They _come first. Protecting them."

"Yeah. They do." Rose agreed.

A long silence ensued before I spoke again. In that time, I thought about everything Rose had told me, everything she had guessed about me. If she could prove that she was dedicated enough, I would teach her how to fight properly.

"You told me you wanted to fight, to _really _fight. Is that true?"

"Yes. Absolutely." Rose said wiothout hesistation.

"Rose…I can teach you, but I have to believe your dedicated. I cant have you distracted by things like this.' I said gesturig around the abandoned lounge. "Can I trust you?"

I gazed at her intently, trying to convey the seriousness of what I was asking.

"Yes. I promise," she swore.

"All right. I'll teach you, but I need you strong. I know you hate the running but it really is necessary. You have no idea what Strigoi are like. The school thries to prepare you, but until you've seen how string they are and how fast…well, you cant even imagine. So I cant stop the running and the conditioning. If you want to learn more about fighting, we need to add more trainings. It'll take up more of you time. You wont have much left for your homework or anyhting else. You'll be tried. A lot."

Rose considered my offer for a moment. "It doesn't matter. If you tell me to do it, I'll do it."

I studied her for a minute, looking for weaknesses or the dignd of backing down. There wasn't any. I nodded.

"We'll start tomorrow."


End file.
